


First Stumble Towards Forgiveness

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After the Post-Timeskip Battle at Gronder Field (Fire Emblem), Anal Fingering, Angst, Biting, Chocolate Box 2021 Treat, Emotional Sex, Felix and Dimitri are Bad At Feelings, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, First Time, Idiots in Love, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, heel realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Felix knows he needs to set things right with Dimitri, but he can't make that first step. Then Dimitri comes to him one night, and things happen.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	First Stumble Towards Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/gifts).



Despite his resolve to reclaim the Kingdom and honor Fathers's sacrifice, Dimitri's recovery is slower than a snail. He's talking to the professor again, will participate in training and other activities, but he still spends most of his time alone. When anyone speaks to him, he takes a moment to even look at them.

Felix knows some of their comrades won't forget the boar's behavior anytime soon, they've even said so. But they want to believe in him, because they know who he really is. _He's a good person, he wants what's best for the world, not just the Kingdom, he was just lost for a while._

Since their first battle, Felix had locked himself into thinking only _he_ knew the true Dimitri; a wild animal with an insatiable hunger for bloodshed, a monster, "the boar prince." He'd warned the professor of this during his early days in Garreg Mach, as well as anyone else who tried to get close to Dimitri. He was protecting them, giving them a little advice, because he knew better than anyone what Dimitri was _really_ like.

But when seeing Dimitri when they were all finally reunited validated his claims, he couldn't gloat. He couldn't relish in it. All those years of calling him the boar prince, and seeing him reduced to his feral state hurt as much as the day Father proclaimed Glenn a hero for dying.

Dimitri is no longer a wild animal, but a wounded and timid one. He looks at others as if he expects to be slapped or scolded for his previous behavior, eye wide with disbelief when they tell him they're glad he's going to be okay. That they missed him.

And the last time Felix had talked to him...well, that had been a disaster. Dimitri was still raw, Felix still angry over his father's death, and since then it was as if Dimitri was _avoiding_ him. _Can you blame him?_ Father's voice scolds in his head, and Felix wishes he'd shut up. Father tends to pop up in his head anytime he starts thinking, and usually Felix would go train until he shut up, but it's after dark and he's not in the mood to answer to the professor or Seteth or Gilbert if he gets caught sneaking around.

But he's not tired, and even if he was he wouldn't be able to sleep. Dimitri's avoiding him, Felix knows he needs to talk to him, but he's sure if he tries again he'll snap and be an insensitive _ass_ ; they'll either make zero progress or he'll make things worse.

 _Just keep away until he's ready to have you around again,_ he thinks. That seems safest. He'll train, he'll get ready to help reclaim the capitol, and then-

-and then a knock at his door will break into his thoughts and he'll _recognize_ it. Not because of the sound or the rhythm, but because there's only one person up at this hour who's _not_ out hunting for some ass.

He won't answer. He sits perfectly still, faking soft snoring noises, hoping the boar believes he's asleep.

_Knock, knock._

"I'm sorry, I know it's late...if you're sleeping, it can wait until tomorrow." _Damn it._ He sounds even _more_ soft and pitiful than whenever he dares talk to the professor or Mercedes or anyone else. Felix knows damn well he's not sleeping, and he won't be able to as long as the boar's _aching_ to talk to him so badly. With a sigh he _wishes_ could summon a giant beast so they could fight it and not have to talk, he unlocks the door.

"It's open."

The hulking frame coupled with the frightened field mouse demeanor would be comical if it wasn't so _sad._ Felix curses inwardly as he feels the tug on his heart, crossing his arms over his chest because even if he hates being avoided he's not ready to open his arms to Dimitri yet.

(That's what his head says. His heart's trying to claim otherwise, and he wishes it would shut up and go back to pumping blood.)

"What do you want?"

"You're avoiding me," Dimitri says quietly, and Felix almost laughs. Not because it's funny, but because the boar is still fucking crazy.

"Since when? Last time I checked, _you_ were the one trying your damndest to keep away from _me._ " He forces himself not to look into that face, with its sad eye and scruffy hair. "The other day the professor had us picking up rubble and it was like you couldn't wait to be finished, then after we reported the results you practically ran out of the room."

"The same way _you_ left in such a hurry after choir practice that same day?" Dimitri counters. Felix scoffs.

"You know how I feel about choir practice, I'm always eager to get the hell out of there." He dares a glance at Dimitri, who's looking anywhere but at him; he wants to be angry, but instead all he feels is guilty. "What about yesterday in the dining hall? I sat down across from you and you suddenly lost your appetite!"

"And when I walked onto the training grounds the day before, you-"

"Stop." They'll be here forever if they keep doing this. "Fine, we're avoiding each other, two-way street, mutual bad feelings all around. What do you want _me_ to do about it?" _You know damn well what he wants, what **you** want, stop being stupid._ Now he's hearing Glenn in his head, he's becoming as delusional as the boar was until last week.

"Do you hate me?" Dimitri asks softly, and the raw vulnerability in his tone _grabs_ Felix by the throat and shakes him, seeping into him; Felix's shoulders slump in defeat as the last of the walls he's built up for the past nine years crumble into dust. _You should be the one who hates me,_ he wants to scream, _I pushed you away, I treated you like dirt, I told everyone you were a disgusting animal._

Instead, he gets up and throws himself against Dimitri's chest, arms wrapping tightly around him, hands making fists in the material of his nightshirt. Dimitri stiffens, then after what seems like forever his arms come up to return the embrace. How long has it been since they held each other so tightly, Felix wonders, how long since Dimitri's arms felt so warm and safe?

When they were children and hugged after a fight, there would be tears. Always from Felix, sometimes from Dimitri. But Felix somehow _can't_ bring himself to cry, and when he finally looks up at Dimitri his cheeks are dry, too.

"I never hated you," Felix finally manages to get out, and suddenly they're tumbling backwards to the floor, Dimitri's heart racing against his, and their lips crashing ungracefully into each other. Somehow it doesn't hurt or break half of Felix's teeth, considering the boar's ridiculous strength; they're kissing, pulling at each other's clothes, only for Dimitri to break away before Felix's shirt is even off.

"Wait, Felix. I don't-I mean, I _can't,_ I'm afraid I might-"

"For fuck's sake, boar, I'm not made of glass," Felix growls, pulling him down by his collar. "Do you want me?"

"What I want isn't-"

" _Do you want me?_ " Felix repeats, as if Dimitri hadn't heard him, because he _knows_ Dimitri wants this as much as he does. The moment they landed on the floor he could feel Dimitri's cock growing hard and massive and damn it, Felix has been craving this since the day Father gave him The Talk and he learned it was _totally natural_ for him to feel the way about Dimitri that Sylvain felt about every girl he looked at who wasn't related to him.

Dimitri's silent for a moment, tense, before he finally relaxes a bit.

"Yes," he whispers. "Yes, Felix, I want you."

"Then _fuck me,_ " Felix demands. He digs clumsily in his pocket, finding half a jar of salve Mercedes gave him about a week ago. There should be at least enough to avoid friction burn or Dimitri _completely_ ripping him in half. Dimitri pulls their shirts completely off and begins to kiss Felix's chest, but Felix pulls his hair to stop him. "Don't bother with stupid foreplay bullshit, I need you in me _now._ "

"But-" Dimitri sighs. "I'll hurt you. I need to prepare you first." Of course he does, Father went into _excruciating_ detail about the different ways to have sex and how to avoid injury or disease or unwanted babies.

"Then make it quick." Dimitri takes out his own jar of salve, their pants and underwear land somewhere next to the shirts, and a slick, thick finger is soon gently rubbing between the cheeks of his ass. Felix sighs, Dimitri's always been too selfless for his own good, so he might as well let him. The finger slides into him, then another, and Dimitri's kissing and nuzzling every inch of skin he can get to. Damn it, it feels _good,_ despite Felix's urge to protest it.

"You're sure you-" Dimitri cuts himself off. Good, because if he'd kept going Felix would have had to yell at him for being an overprotective ass. His fingers keep moving, thrusting, pressing against _that_ spot. After what seems like an eternity Dimitri's finally slicking himself up and Felix grabs his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. "Are you ready?"

"I've _been_ ready since you got me down on the floor," Felix grinds out, "now _fuck me_ and don't you _dare_ hold back."

It should hurt more, being stretched to his limit by that massive girth slamming in and out of him. There's definitely a burning sensation, but the sheer thrill of Dimitri going at him so wildly outweighs any discomfort and damn it, he's wanted this for so long. His nails dig further into Dimitri's shoulders, his lower half arching violently into every thrust. Soon he was forgetting everything else, past present and future, only this moment and Dimitri's cock existed.

 _I wish this didn't have to end._ But he knew better, he was getting closer and he could feel Dimitri going even faster, all he could do was savor every second until his body jerked and his vision burst into light and everything dropped away from them.

The hurt finally sets in once he's come back to reality and Dimitri's pulling out; he feels the emptiness and he knows he'll be sore for at least a day. But even that can't make him regret a damn thing. Dimitri starts to get up to leave but Felix's arm wraps around his waist, pulling him back down.

"Stay."

"Felix..." That frightened field mouse look is back, but only for a moment before Dimitri actually _smiles_ and it's almost enough to make Felix tear up. "All right. But...we need to clean up, we should-"

"Tomorrow." Felix lets him get up this time, only so they can lie down under his covers. Naked and sweaty, Felix burying himself under Dimitri's arm and against his chest. "Dimitri, I-"

"I know." Dimitri holds him tight, cheek against his hair. The scolding voices in Felix's head are quiet, at least for now, and he closes his eyes. Tomorrow...well, whatever they still need to say to each other can wait.

He nestles closer into Dimitri's embrace and falls asleep.


End file.
